Various devices are oftentimes used to disrupt or alter functional full fluid flows to industrial or automotive equipment and the like for diverting a portion of the fluid to a bypass loop which supplies the fluid to a secondary device where sensors are used to sense one or more characteristics, qualities or conditions of the fluid. Thereafter the diverted fluid is returned independently to a sump or other connection point other than the provided OEM return point. Some applications also incorporate a larger type vessel to house a much larger portion of the fluid which in essence causes the fluid to slow down. While these devices may perform satisfactorily, they have a major drawback of either requiring some alteration to the equipment which may be objectionable to the OEM and/or end user or presenting other downside issues such as ancillary equipment or other service issues that have to be addressed.